Sake chapter 2
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Yang nagih-nagih chapter 2. Ini sudah di update. Review onegai...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Yo, Mata One-Shot again. Read it!

**Sake**

" Oi, Ichigo. Ayo bangun. Bangun! " panggil Rukia.

" Hmm? Apa? " tanya Ichigo.

" Liat aku bawa apa. " jawab Rukia yang menunjukkan sebuah kantong plastik.

" Haa? Kau beli apaan? " tanya Ichigo dengan heran.

" Diam dan liat. Aku gak beli. Aku dikasih sama Matsumoto fuku-Taicho " jelas Rukia yang mengeluarkan 2 buah botol.

" Rangiku-san? Hmm? Oah!! Ini, 'kan sake!! " ucap Ichigo.

" Sake? Terus kenapa kau terkejut? " tanya Rukia dengan wajah polooos banget.

" Kau lupa, ya? Sake itu hanya boleh diminum sama orang umur 20th keatas!! Umurmu berapa sekarang? " tanya Ichigo balik dengan tampang gimanaa gitu.

" Kau juga lupa, ya? Aku,'kan Shinigami. Umurku udah lewat dari 20th , tau. " keluh Rukia yang menuangkan sake itu kedalam gelas kecil.

" Kau yakin kau mau meminumnya? Aku, sih enggak. " ucap Ichigo.

" Hee? Kenapa? Kau, 'kan juga Shinigami. Umurmu sama dengan umurku. Ayo minum. Sekali aja " ucap Rukia memberikan gelas berisi sake itu.

" Kaah!! Walau aku atau kau itu Shinigami. Kita ini dalam wujud manusia umurnya 16 tahun! " jelas Ichigo.

" Siapa yang peduli soal umur? Ayo minum. Sekali aja gak apa-apa kok " rayu Rukia.

" Awas aja ampe kita mabuk dan terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh. " ancam Ichigo yang mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya.

" Jangan khawatir "

-Glek Glek-

" Gimana? Enak, 'kan? " tanya Rukia yang ikutan minum.

" Uok. Yah, rasanya lumayan. Gak terlalu buruk. " ucap Ichigo dengan nada lemas + ada merah-merah kecil dipipinya (Menandakan dia udah mabuk dikit)

" Yah, memang en-…eh? Kenapa ini? Gigai-ku…rasanya…panas. " keluh Rukia yang memegangi tangannya (Udah mabuk dikit juga)

" Ukh. Rukia, aku mau tiduran bentar. Aku sedikit pusing setelah minum sake " ucap Ichigo yang naik keatas tempat tidurnya.

" Yeah. Kepalaku juga sedikit sakit. Aku…juga mau tidur,deh " ucap Rukia yang masuk kedalam little room-nya.

-Besok paginya-

" Ichigo. Ayo bangun dan segera berangkat " ucap Rukia yang hendak lompat dari jendela kamar Ichigo.

" Hmm. Iya,iya. Bentar lagi. Kau duluan aja " ucap Ichigo yang masih ada ditempat tidur tanpa baju atasan.

" Sudahlah. Ayo cepat "

" Iya,iya. Aduuh. Kepalaku sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam? " tanya + keluh Ichigo.

" Aku…tidak ingat. Sampai jumpa " ucap Rukia yang pergi duluan dengan wajah sedikit merah (Bukan demam)

" Hmm, sampai jumpa "

……………………………………………

Kemudian Ichigo segera ganti baju setelah sadar dikit.

" Aa~h. Kalo gak salah ingat. Tadi malam aku dan Rukia itu minum sake. Abis itu aku pusing jadi tidur duluan. Dan kalo gak salah lagi, Rukia juga ikutan pusing dan tidur. Tapi, kenapa wajahnya sedikit merah tadi? Apa dia deman? " ucap Ichigo.

-Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Ichigo terus mengingat kejadian semalam-

" Mm, Rukia juga tidur. Setelah itu… Ah!! Apa mungkin?! Yang ini aku gak bakal lupa. Semalam aku tidur bolak-balik muter sana-sini. Kemudian aku merasa sebelahku ada sesuatu jadi kupeluk erat dan kuelus-elus saja dan…dan…dan aku yakin itu bukan guling atau bantal atau pocong. Ja…Jangan-jangan…yang semalam aku peluk dan aku elus-elus itu…" ucap Ichigo yang udah tau kenapa Rukia berwajah merah dan…bantal sebelah Ichigo ada wangi-wangi Rukia.

" Rukia ka?!!?!!?!!? " tanya Ichigo yang membayangkan dia tidur bareng sama Rukia dan Rukia dipeluk sama dia. Lalu Ichigo menampar pipinya dengan power full.

" Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Mana mungkin Rukia aku gituin. Dia itu,'kan sadis banget. Kalo aku melakukan itu pasti sama dia aku udah dihajar babak belur dan hari ini hanya tinggal nama. " ucap Ichigo yang udah parno duluan. Dia masih trauma saat dia enggak sengaja melihat Rukia sedang ganti baju dan dia luka parah dan untuk sembuh butuh waktu 6 bulan lebih karena, tangannya patah, 2 tulang rusuknya retak. Kakinya keseleo berat. Luka ditubuh banyaaaak banget. (Udah kaya' mumi,deh)

" Tapi kalo beneran aku begituin dia…Gyaaa!! Mati gw!! Kalo ampe Byakuya tau adeknya gw gituin. Uso ja!! Gw bakal mati dan gak bakal dikirim ke Soul Society melainkan ke Hueco Mundo!!! Itu juga kalo Hueco Mundo mau nerima gw. Kalo enggak. Dilempar kemana gw? " keluh Ichigo yang udah keringet dingin.

" Tidak! Tidak! Tapi…apa yang harus…Ah, sudahlah. Lagian Rukia juga paling gak bakal inget " setelah parno dan panik duluan. Dia jadi super tenang. (Bisa negitu???)

-Dilain tempat-

" Ichigo…kenapa semalam dia memelukku? Apa mungkin dia masih mabuk, ya? " tanya Rukia yang lagi berdiri didekat jendela kelas. Dengan wajah merah.

…The Ends…

Akhir yang sangat gak jelas. Aku juga gak jelas. Aku juga gak ngerti akhirnya. Wa ha ha ha! Kalo ada kesalahan. Di Review ajja. Permintaan yang jelas.


	2. Explain it!

Banyak yang nge-review untuk dilanjutin lagi karena endingnya jadi gantung banget. Kaya orang yang niat gantung diri diatas pohon kelapa. (??). Jadi, akan kulanjutkan. Tapi, kalo jelek dimaklumi, yah. Ni fic juga dapetnya secara mendadak saat lagi belajar tentang minuman keras. Hhe…

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Explain it!!

- Pulang sekolah, Ichigo pulang sendirian, Rukia juga begitu. Masing-masing dari mereka enggak ada yang mau menatap wajah atau pun bicara, terutama Ichigo. Tiap dia melihat Rukia, wajahnya mendadak merah karena penyakit ' Kejadian semalam ' (??). Rukia juga. Melihat Ichigo, wajahnya langsung merah dan tidak memungkinkan dia untuk tanya sama Ichigo tentang apa yang dilakukannya padanya semalam-

" Uuh, gimana ini? Padahal, aku ingin tanya kenapa Ichigo memelukku semalam. Tapi, tiap kali ngeliat wajahnya aja aku udah merah dan hatiku seperti mau meledak. Yang ada nanti malah aku ngomong yang macem-macem sama dia. Uuh! Gimana, nih? Jadi kesel sendiri kalo nginget kejadian semalem. Eh, tunggu! Kesel apa seneng, ya? Aah! Tau, ah! Bodo amat! " Rukia yang lagi linglung dalam perjalanan pulang. Antara senang dan penasaran sambil gigit jari.

- Dilain tempat -

" Siaaal!! "

" Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalo udah nyampe rumah, mau gak mau pasti aku bakal ketemu sama Rukia. Namanya juga satu kamar. Apa aku harus menjelaskan padanya tentang kejadian semalam? Tapi, gimana caranya? Aku aja gak inget pasti kejadian semalam. Atau aku mengada-ngada aja, yah? Tapi, gimana caranya lagiiii?!?! Imanjinasi gw, 'kan super pendek kaya postur tubuhnya Toushiro!! " Batin Ichigo yang ngomel-ngomel sendiri. (A/N: Ah, mungkin dia lagi curhat sama Hichigo kali, ya?)

" Cih! " terdengar suara lain didalam pikiran Ichigo.

" Apa yang kau pusingkan, partner? " tanya suara itu.

" Kau memusingkan kejadian yang kau lakukan sama partner cewekmu itu semalam, ha? " tanya suara yang tak lain milik hollow Ichigo.

" Urushai! Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku kalo ampe aku ngapa-ngapain dia. Bisa mati gw! " kesal Ichigo.

" Mau gw kasih tau apa yang lu lakuin sama tu cewek semalem? " tanya Hichigo.

" Eh? Emangnya lu tau? " pastikan Ichigo.

" Bo~doh! Gw dan lu itu satu pikiran beda sifat. Apa yang lu lakuin pasti bakal keinget ama gw. Yah, bisa dibilang gw alarm lu kalo lu lupa sesuatu. " jelas Hichigo.

" Oke, kasih tau gw apa yang terjadi semalam. " ucap Ichigo.

" Gini…"

- Malam hari, dikediaman Kurosaki -

" Tadaima…"

" Ah, Onii-chan. Selamat datang. Mau langsung makan atau mandi? " tanya Yuzu.

" Aku sudah makan tadi. Jadi, aku mau mandi saja. " jawab Ichigo. – Cling - mata Isshin berkilau.

" Apa?! Jadi kau sudah makan diluar? Sama siapa kau makan, hah? Cewek ka? Cepat bawa dia kerumah ini dan kenalkan kepadaku!! Akan segera kutelphone teman-temanku. Kau mau menikah dimana? Dirumah? Di gereja? Di kuil? Di masjid? Acaranya mau dimana? Dikolam renang? Ditaman? Dikuburan? Diatas pohon? Kapan kau mau menikah? Malam hari? Siang hari? Pagi-pagi? Tengah malam? Tengah sore? Tengah siang? Cepat jawab!! Ichigooooooooo!!!!! " ucap Isshin bertubi-tubi jadi ubi dan mendapati putranya yang cakep, keren, kuat, cool, coll, dll…

" **DIA MENGHILAAAAANGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!** " Jerit Isshin lebay bay bay bay.

" Urushai, Ichi-nii sudah pergi sejak kau memulai pertanyaan bodoh itu. Dia sudah naik keatas. " ucap Karin yang lagi nonton Tv.

- Dikamar Ichigo, tepatnya didepan pintunya -

" Gimana ini?? Untuk masuk kekamar sendiri aja gemetarannya hebat banget. Gimana kalo udah masuk kamar? Bisa mati berdiri, nih! Udah gitu, gw dah dapet penjelasan dari tu hollow brengsek. Makin dag, dig, dug gw!! " batin Ichigo yang keringat dingin meluncur dengan keren!

Dengan hati serasa mau ganti posisi dengan jantung, Ichigo membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Rukia, sosok kecil yang membuat harinya serasa melayang karena khawatir dan cemas sedang tidak ada dikamarnya.

Tabur bunga 1000 rupa " Yeeeeey!!! Rukia lagi gak ada dikamar ini!!! baguslah!! Gw bisa menenangkan hati gw dengan tenang!! Yosha!!! " bangga Ichigo. Tapi, kebanggaan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit. Tepatnya, cuma 1 menit kurang 5 detik.

" Tapi, gimana bisa gw menenangkan hati gw sementara tiap gw ngeliat tempat tidur jadi keinget kejadian semalam? Hh, lebih baik gw nenangin diri diatas atap aja, deh. Lagian, bulan malam ini indah. " ucap Ichigo.

Dengan perlahan Ichigo naik keatas atapnya lewat jendela kamarnya dan duduk disana memandangi bulan yang indah dan bersinar juga angin yang sejuk.

" Ha~ah, menyenangkan. Sejuk juga disini. " ucap Ichigo yang memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara sejuk ini.

" Rasanya, semua kata-kata hollow brengsek itu bisa terbawa udara sejuk ini…" saat sedang menikmati malam yang indah dan tenang, terdengar…

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? " tanya suara itu. (Hichigo janai!!) membuyarkan suasana enak dan tenang Ichigo seorang.

" Eh? " melihat sosok itu dan terkejutnya bukan mainan. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya jaw drop.

" **DIA DISINIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!** " Jerit batin Ichigo dengan kedua tangan keatas dan satu kakinya mengangkat keatas. Akibat pose bodoh dan idiotnya, dengan mudah dia terjatuh " **Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!** " dari lantai atas menuju taman sekaligus menghancurkan bunga-bunga cantik (Secantik gw, PD mampus!!) milik Yuzu.

" I…Ichigo!?!? "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Aduhduh!! " rintih Ichigo dikamarnya.

" Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau segitu kagetnya hanya karena melihatku? " tanya orang yang menyebabkan Ichigo terluka. Tapi, karena dia baek, Ichigo diobati.

" Berisik! Kau itu emang suka mengagetkanku, ya Rukia? " tanya Ichigo dengan wajah maluuu banget. Rukia hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

" Umm, sebenarnya…ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. " ucap Rukia saat suasana sedang sunyi.

" Eh? A…apa? " Ichigo udah menebak kalo Rukia bakal nanya tentang kejadian semalam.

" Sebenarnya…apa yang…kau…lakukan padaku…semalam? " tanya Rukia yang sebenarnya ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. – Dger!! - terdengar suara jantung Ichigo yang meledak.

" Bener, kan! Dia akan nanya hal itu!! " batin Ichigo.

" Ichigo…maukah kau menjelaskannya? Kumohon. " pinta Rukia.

" Rukia…sebenarnya…aku…kejadian semalam…" Ichigo pun ragu-ragu untuk menjelaskannya. Dia takut antara Rukia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan saat tau yang sebenarnya dan senang karena beban pikirannya telah hilang. Suasana hening sejenak.

" Cih, lama sekali kau hanya pengen menjelaskan hal itu. " ucap Hichigo yang muncul mendadak dari jendela seperti jin.

" A…Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hush! Hush! Sana pergi!! Ganggu suasana aja, lu!! " usir Ichigo.

" Dia…siapa? " tanya Rukia heran.

" Ah, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya partner-nya Ichigo. Jangan pedulikan aku. " ucap Hichigo.

" Part…ner? "

" Bohong! Gw gak pernah nganggep elu partner gw, hollow brengsek!! " kesal Ichigo.

" Uh, gw tidak dianggap sebagai apa-apa. Padahal, aku datang hanya untuk menjelaskan kejadian semalam karena Ichigo tidak sanggup untuk menceritakannya…" ucap Hichigo yang masang pose cewek yang habis disiksa dengan berurai air mata. Ichigo yang melihatnya sweet drop bercampur marah dan Rukia yang melihatnya merasa iba.

" Nee, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan sedih. Tadi…kau bilang kau kesini untuk menjelaskan kejadian semalam bukan? " tanya Rukia yang memasang senyum termanisnya.

" Ya. " dengan tiba-tiba Rukia mencengkram baju Hichigo sekuat-kuatnya.

" Cepat jelaskan padaku!! " perintah Rukia yang mengeluarkan aura pembunuh melebihi aura pembunuh Byakuya. Dan membuat Hichigo bener-bener pengen nangis dan ngadu ke Zangetsu.

" Ba…Baik. " ucap Hichigo ketakutan. Dan ada bayangan setan didepan Hichigo padahal jelas-jelas hanya ada bayangan Rukia didepannya.

………………

- Flashback -

" Ukh. Rukia, aku mau tiduran bentar. Aku…sedikit pusing setelah minum sake. " ucap Ichigo yang naik keatas tempat tidurnya.

" Yeah. Kepalaku juga sedikit sakit. Aku…juga mau tidur,deh " ucap Rukia yang masuk kedalam little room-nya.

- Pukul 1 pagi, saat orang-orang sedang terlelap dalam dimensi 9-nya masing-masing. Sebuah sosok keluar dari dalam lemari dan pindah kesebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang -

" Emm, Ichigo. Boleh aku tidur disini bentaran? " tanya sosok itu Rukia.

" Hmm~, terserah kau saja. " jawab Ichigo nge-lindur. Namanya juga lagi tidur.

- Pukul 01.30 pagi. Hari yang sama. Ichigo tidur benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Dia muter sana, muter sini. Pindah sana, pindah sini. Tidur serasa tidak menyenangkan kalo bersama dengan dia. Begitu juga Rukia. Jam itu juga, dia berniat pindah ke little room-nya. Tapi, belum dia bangun, tangan besar Ichigo memegang pinggul Rukia dan menarik paksa Rukia untuk tidur disebelahnya. –

" A…Apa yang dilakukannya?! " tanya Rukia kaget. Dia berusaha untuk melepas rangkulan Ichigo. Tapi, percuma. Tenaga Ichigo 100x lipat lebih besar dari dia. Dengan mudah tubuh Rukia terbanting ditempat tidur empuk Ichigo.

" Gimana, nih? Aku…gak bisa bergerak! Tenaganya…kuat banget!! " pikir Rukia.

" Tetaplah disini…" bisik Ichigo tiba-tiba. Membuat Rukia terdiam.

" Tetaplah…disini bersamaku. Selamanya…" lanjut Ichigo. Akhirnya Rukia pun pasrah bercampur senang. Dia tanpa sadar tertidur disebelah Ichigo dengan posisi dia tetap dipeluk oleh Ichigo. Barulah besok paginya, dia sadar dengan posisinya dan bangun lebih cepat dari Ichigo.

- End of flashback. By: Hichigo -

" Begitulah. Jadi awal mula kejadian itu karena kebodohan kalian berdua. " ucap Hichigo. Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo, terdiam tidak percaya atas penjelasan Hichigo.

" Intinya, ini semua terjadi karena kalian berani-beraninya minum sake padahal umur kalian belum cukup. " jelas Hichigo sooook banget pinter.

" A…Apa katamu? Salah kami berdua? Ogah beud gw juga salah. Ini semua salah ni cebol sialan ini, tau!! " kesal Ichigo sambil mendekopin Rukia.

" Aw! Apa katamu? Salahku? Dari bagian mana yang salahku, hah?! Ini semua salahmu, tau!! " kesal Rukia juga sambil memegangi dahinya yang merah.

" Apa? Ini semua gak bakal terjadi kalo saja kau tidak memaksaku untuk meminum itu!! "

- Mulailah adu mulut antara Ichigo Vs Rukia. Siapakah yang akan menang?? -

" Apa katamu?! Ini salahmu yang kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya kena rayuan cewek!! "

" Aku ini emang lemah sama rayuan cewek, tau!! Yah, gak semuanya. Tapi, aku paling lemah kalo denger rayuanmu! " bentak Ichigo yang memperbesar volumenya.

" Nah! Liat! Kau ngaku,'kan? Ini semua emang salahmu!! "

" Ini juga adalah kesalahan kau! Ngapain kau malam-malam pengen tidur bersamaku?! " sewot Ichigo.

" Yang namanya orang tidur itu mana bisa mengingat kejadian saat dia tidur!! Kau juga ngapain tiba-tiba langsung meluk?! "

" Itu karena aku punya kebiasaan memeluk guling!! "

" Kau kira aku guling apa? Kalo sapi guling kuakui itu!! " Hichigo hanya bisa melongo bodoh melihat pertempuran suara mereka berdua.

" Hei, sudahlah. Berisik, tau! Ah, cewek! Kau mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu, gak? " tawar Hichigo.

" Apa? "

" Ini adalah sebuah foto yang difoto Ichigo diam-diam dengan ponselnya saat kau sedang lengah. " jelas Hichigo yang memberikan sebuah amplop coklat.

" Apaan? Rasanya aku gak pernah foto-in Rukia, deh." ucap Ichigo.

" Ke ke ke. Kau akan tau setelah kau membukanya. " ucap Hichigo misterius. Kemudian, Rukia membuka amplop itu dan melihatnya dengan Ichigo. Saat melihat foto itu, betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua, terutama Ichigo. Mata mereka membulat sebulat bulan purnama, bahkan mata Ichigo ingin segera evakuasi.

" Ichigo, foto apa ini? " tanya Rukia dengan nada seram dan nada killer.

" E…A…Itu…sebenarnya…" jawab Ichigo terbata-bata dan keringat dingin.

" Woi, hollow brengsek!! Tanggung jawab lu!! " kesal Ichigo.

" Gak ikutan, ya. Sampai jumpa! " ucap Hichigo yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ichigo yang riwayatnya tinggal sejengkal.

" Sialan lu! "

" Ichigo! " panggil Rukia.

" Y…Ya? "

" Apa ini? " tanya Rukia super seram.

" Itu…sebenarnya…foto itu…" Ichigo berusaha mencari alasan yang bagus tapi tidak dapat-dapat. Saat lagi sibuk mikirin alasan, Rukia berubah menjadi Shinigami dan menitipkan gigainya pada Chappy.

" Eh? Rukia, kenapa…kau jadi Shinigami? " tanya Ichigo ketakutan.

" Mai…Sode no Shirayuki. " panggil Rukia.

" Tidak! Tunggu, Rukia! Jangan kau bunuh aku disini!! " cegah Ichigo.

" Tsugi no mai…"

" Hyaaa!! Rukia!! Jangan kau gunakan jurus itu dikamarku!! Bisa hancur rumahku!! " ucap Ichigo lagi.

" Haku-…"

" Kyaaaa!! Jangaaaaan!!! " jerit Ichigo.

" Lakukan tugasmu, Chappy!! " perintah Rukia yang memasukkan Sode no Shirayuki kedalam sarungnya.

" Baik, pyon!! " Chappy langsung loncat kearah Ichigo.

" EH? "

" Lama tidak berjumpa, pyon! " ucap Chappy yang menarik baju Ichigo.

" Gyaaaa!! Jangan pakai diaaaaaaa!!! "

" Aku tahu kau takkan berani memukulku. Jadi, kugunakan Chappy. Lakukan sesukamu, Chappy! "

" Oke, pyon! Baiklah, sekarang anggota tubuh mana yang mau dipatahkan, pyon? " tanya Chappy.

" Kagak ada! Kagak ada! Cepat pergi!! Kupukul kau nanti!! " ancam Ichigo yang tergeletak dilantai dengan Chappy diatasnya memegangi tangan Ichigo dan bersiap mematahkannya.

" Sebelum kau memukulku, kau akan kubunuh dahulu, pyon! " ucap Chappy sambil memelintir tangan Ichigo.

- Ctek – suara tangan Ichigo.

" Ugyaa!! Tanganku patah! Tanganku patah!! Hei, sudahi cerita ini!! Akhirnya kenapa aku selalu disiksa!?!? " tanya Ichigo.

" Urushai, pyon! "

- Pletak – suara tangan Ichigo lagi.

" Ugyaaa!!! "

" Dasar bodoh! " ucap Rukia.

…The End...

ShinigamiDevils: Aa~h, akhirnya selesai juga! Kalo masih gantung maafin,deh. Otaknya udah nyangkut ampe situ aja. Ah, iya!

Apa ada yang bertanya foto apa yang sebenarnya Rukia liat sampai bikin dia marah banget? Akan dijawab

oleh Kuchiki Rukia-san yang udah jauh-jauh kuundang dari Hueco Mundo!!

Rukia: Apa? Acara apa ini?

ShinigamiDevils: Selamat datang, Rukia-san. Aku sengaja mengundangmu kemari karena aku ingin kamu menjawab

pertanyaanku.

Rukia: Pertanyaan apa?

ShinigamiDevils: Ehem, sebenarnya…apa yang kau lihat di foto itu sampai kau begitu marah sama Ichigo-san?

Rukia: Fuh, kalian ingin tau? Begini…**SIAPA YANG ENGGAK KESEL!!? KALIAN TAU? AKU DIFOTO OLEH ICHIGO SAAT AKU SEDANG GANTI BAJU DIDALAM KAMARNYA. NYEBELIN, GAK? GAK USAH DIJAWAB!! YA, AKU BICARA PADAMU YANG SEDANG BACA INI!! JANGAN NUNJUK ORANG LAIN!! GW NGOMONG AMA ELU!! POKOKNYA! SAMPAI KAPAN PUN AKU GAK BAKAL MAAFIN DIA KECUALI…**

ShinigamiDevils: Kecuali apa?

Rukia: Kecuali,aku mendapatkan foto saat Ichigo sedang ganti baju. Kuanggap itu impas. – Dengan senyum akuma no mii-nya –

Ichigo: Ah! Rukia!! Kau menginginkan fotoku saat ganti baju?! Menyebalkan sekali!! Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum, ha?

- Datang dengan kedua tangan diperban -

Rukia: Bodo!! Suka-suka gw! Chappy!

Chappy: Aku mengerti, pyon!

Ichigo: **JANGAN LAGIIIIIIII!!!!!!!**

ShinigamiDevils: Hentikan! Jangan berkelahi didalam ruang kerjaku. Bisa hancur semua, nih!! Hei, kalian dengar aku!? Wooi!!

Rukia: Mewakili ShinigamiDevils. Aku tutup acara sekaligus fic ini. Semuanya, jangan lupa kasih review ^^

ShinigamiDevils: Hentikaaaaan!!


End file.
